Le Poids de leurs Os
by Ielenna
Summary: Ce jour-là, elle s'était dressée contre tous, brandissant ce qu'elle estimait être du courage, avançant ce que tous pensaient être un acte de trahison. Mais personne ne se rendit compte que leur silence, que leur rancune séculaire, l'avaient tuée dans son cocon. Pansy Parkinson est morte, le 2 mai 1998. Et ses meurtriers ont le visage des innocents.


_L'histoire de cet OS m'est venue alors que je confectionnais des montages pour le projet Take a picture sur le site HarryPotterFanfiction et qu'en confectionnant un montage à partir d'une image, sur fond musical d'Opeth (the Leper Affinity, de l'album Blackwater Park), il m'est apparu comme une évidence que tout cela narrait l'histoire de Pansy Parkinson. Je vous concède qu'il s'agit là d'une pure interprétation du fait que le personnage demeure sans futur après la bataille de Poudlard. Et qu'une "fin" macabre semblait sonner comme une cruelle convenance. _

_Pansy (comme beaucoup de personnages de Serpentard en général) n'est toujours apparue comme une grande incomprise. Injustice rendue. _

_Note : certaines citations sont extraites de _Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort._ Toujours bien de le préciser._

* * *

><p><em>« Mais il est là ! Potter est là ! Que quelqu'un l'attrape ! »<em>

Pour beaucoup, ces mots appartenaient à une traîtresse. Ils l'avaient relégué au rang de criminelle. Mots de haine, de vengeance, de représailles. Sans se rendre compte que les pensées vipérines qu'ils lui adressaient en silence en portaient bien davantage que sa réaction.

A ses yeux, il n'était pas question d'une vulgaire dénonciation. Mais d'un moyen de les sauver. Qu'avaient-ils tous à attendre tous sagement que la mort vienne les cueillir ? Non, ce n'était pas une preuve de perfidie. Mais de courage. Le courage qui l'a amenée à s'exclamer devant une école abasourdie, devant des professeurs fébriles. Potter ne pouvait pas valoir toutes ces vies. Elle voulait vivre. Avec eux. Au risque d'en sacrifier sa réputation.

Une audace entretenue par la peur qui lui nouait les entrailles. Car ils étaient dehors. Peut-être des cousins. Des parents. Les Malefoy. Draco. Personne n'avait à s'entre-tuer ce jour-là au nom de ce stupide Gryffondor qui n'avait jamais regardé au-delà de cette frontière qu'il avait bâti autour des Serpentards. Qu'importaient leurs rivalités, leurs cœurs battaient au même rythme que les leurs. Leurs amis, leur famille. Les Serpentards ne naissent pas orphelins et destinés à convoiter entre eux le malheur d'autrui. Non. Serpentard et amour n'ont jamais été antinomiques.

_« Merci, Miss Parkinson. Vous allez quitter la Grande Salle la première avec Mr Rusard. Il serait souhaitable que les autres élèves de votre maison partent avec vous. »_

Les mots de McGonagall résonnent encore dans sa tête, dans des échos lancinants. Tous placés sous la bannière de la turpitude, au nom du dernier courage dont elle avait pu faire preuve ce jour fatidique. Non, elle ne serait pas battue, de peur d'avoir à devoir affronter des gens qu'elle connaissait. Mais était-ce pour autant qu'elle devait être reléguée au rang de partisane ?

Rendue impuissante par un pauvre écusson vert. Comment pouvait-il inspirer le dégoût à ce point ?

Les jours se succèdent. Mais les souvenirs demeurent, ils veillent, comme les nuages gris toujours présents dans le ciel d'Ecosse, en arrière-plan, dévorant la lumière du soleil. En cet été 1998, la reconstruction bâtit à partir des pierres qu'on lui soustrait de son esprit. Elle vagabonde, elle a tout perdu. Son honneur, ses amis, son avenir. Pourquoi se racheter pour quelque chose qu'on lui arraché de force ? Oui, ils l'avaient dépouillée. Tous.

Les comptoirs moldus étaient devenus son refuge. Elle avait beau les mépriser, la réciproque lui avait souvent démontré l'inverse. Ils se contentaient de l'ignorer, ne l'observaient pas avec mépris, ne la rejetaient pas. Eux, au moins. Ils ne crachaient pas son nom comme un molard rébarbatif que l'on cherche à expectorer : « PARKinson ! ». Ne brillait pas dans leurs yeux cette étincelle d'inimitié qui la ramenait et la clouait à ce jour-là. Ce jour où tout a basculé. De bar en bar, elle aperçoit quelques fois de manière fugace des titres qui accompagnent des images animées. Ils les nomment les héros. Et il y a les déshérités, qui n'auront jamais une ligne. Mais aussi ces morts, que l'on se ressasse. Pansy n'a de cesse d'entendre leurs voix. Chacun d'entre eux. Peut-être auraient-ils été saufs,_ ce jour-là_ ? Peut-être auraient-elles pu les sauver ? Et ce, quel que soit leur camp. Chaque jour s'ajoute à la pile un crâne à dévisager.

**« Être ou ne pas être, telle est la question »** avançait un ouvrage moldu.

Mais elle n'était plus rien aux yeux de quiconque. Si ce n'était une jeune femme errante qui tenta de devenir fantôme. Quelle aubaine cela aurait été ! Perdre sa matière, ne plus avoir à supporter sur ses épaules le poids de leurs os.

Draco était parti. Sans un mot, sans une lettre. Sans une pensée, peut-être. Les siennes portaient son nom, quand bien même elles s'imbibaient d'alcool. Elles revenaient sans cesse, grattaient, creusaient toujours plus profond dans son cœur. Avec ce seul mot qui battait quand ce dernier tambourinait contre ses côtes : « Abandon. Abandon. Abandon ».

Quel paradoxe. Les sorciers lui étaient devenus étrangers et les moldus, des individus que l'on apprécie à l'occasion, pour leur discrétion et leur stupide manie d'accueillir qui bon leur semble avec un sourire niais. Pauvres naïfs. La guerre leur étant bien lointaine. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait vu le berceau de leur éducation et de leurs plus belles amitiés tomber en ruines. Ils n'avaient pas perdus leurs proches sur le champ de bataille qu'eux-mêmes ont foulé.

Chaque fois que l'image lui revient, elle rapplique sur une gorgée de nectar salvateur. Mais elle ne sait ce qui coule le plus dans sa gorge : l'alcool qui ronge les parois de son œsophage ou les larmes qui ont appris à ne plus saillir.

Les nuages gris restaient. Encore et encore. Ils recouvraient entièrement le ciel **ce jour-là**, alors qu'elle déambulait dans les landes. Sa bouche sèche, ses doigts tremblants, ses yeux tombants. Les hautes herbes frôlaient les mains à la peau terne et creusée. La terre friable se transforma en une glèbe froide dans lesquels ses pas déséquilibrés s'embourbèrent. Le manque de lumière donnait à l'eau de la rivière stagnante un reflet noir. Le décor était macabre et on attendait la scène qui allait s'y jouer. En entrée d'acte, ces roseaux décharnés et terreux.

En entendant le clapotement de l'eau sur la boue, Pansy se remémorait ces après-midi de mai sur les rives du lac de Poudlard, quand le soleil existait encore. Le goût des chocogrenouilles tapissait sa langue, résonnait dans sa gorge son rire que peu trouvaient harmonieux, mais qui la rendait singulière. Peu lui importait que cette Granger la compare à un troll, elle pouvait bien parler avec ses dents de rongeur. Mais surtout, il restait des résidus de cette sensation, celle des doigts de Draco enserrés autour des siens, glacés.

Et fermant les yeux, toutes les images défilèrent. Ces matchs de Quidditch endiablés, les sorties au Pré-au-Lard, les petits commérages sur parchemin durant les cours d'Histoire de la Magie, les repas de fêtes à la table des Serpentards. Et quelle que soit la réminiscence qui la ramenait à des nostalgies heureuses, jamais Potter ne faisait figure. Pourquoi personne n'avait compris cela ? N'avait tenté de se mettre à sa place ? Il n'avait été que source de problèmes, de malheur. Pourquoi aurait-elle du le protéger,_ ce jour-là_ ? Au nom de quelle liberté ? Oui. Potter valait bien plus que sa vie entière de moments enchantés. Que la vie de n'importe quel Serpentard.

Au loin semblent vibrer les notes d'un piano sur le point d'achever son morceau. Son chef d'œuvre. Elles sont graves et lentes. L'accord final s'approche alors que la mélodie s'alourdit.

Pansy est morte _ce jour-là_. Ils l'ont tué.

Une vie sans avenir, sans espoir, sans personne n'est qu'un cadavre d'illusions.

Elle aurait pu devenir la grande sorcière qu'elle avait toujours aspiré devenir. Mais le destin l'avait étouffé dans sa chrysalide, qui devint son cercueil.

Adieu Pansy, pense-t-elle, en sortant la baguette magique de sa poche, sans refréner ses tremblements.

Aucune larme ne coule sur ses joues hâves. Elle s'est faite à cette idée depuis bien longtemps. Personne ne fera son deuil. Car personne ne l'attend. Pas une pensée. Pas une ligne dans le journal.

En elle s'infuse ce même courage que _ce jour-là._ Elle est prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins. C'est une longue inspiration qui s'apprête à clore l'acte alors qu'elle pointe l'extrémité de sa baguette sur sa tempe. Sa voix est forte, tranchée, déterminée.

— Oubliettes.

Nul ne se soucia de la disparition de Pansy Parkinson qui, dans l'esprit de beaucoup, était morte le 2 mai 1998. La seule trace de son passé n'est qu'un bout de bois flottant à la surface de l'eau noire stagnante, que l'on prend pour une brindille.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit OS, qui sort un peu de l'ordinaire par rapport à mes autres fictions. Si vous avez apprécié, je ne peux que vous souhaiter de vous intéresser à mes autres écrits ! :) Merci à vous et bonne continuation ! (et peut-être à tout bientôt !)<em>


End file.
